Neckwear typically includes an inner fabric lining or linings contained within the outer casing of the neckwear. This inner fabric lining provides strength and support to the neckwear and should be constructed to resist wrinkling and creasing at least in the neckband and knotting area where the greatest resiliency and strength are needed. Neckwear also is constructed to follow fashion trends which currently are directed toward neckwear designs having lighter outer casings and inner linings. As a result, there is a greater need to construct an inner lining which not only provides strength, shape and support relative to the overall fashioned design of the neckwear, but also provides the desired performance in the neckband and knotting area.
Prior art neckwear generally has been constructed with one of three different types of linings. In the first, a one-piece lining extends the length of the neckwear. In the second, a two-piece lining consisting of two separate lining fabrics, or a double one lining overlapped or sewn together, extends through the casing. The additional lining adds strength to the neckwear, but it does not change the performance in the neckband and knotting area relative to the end portions. In the third, a second lining piece in the form of a tape, fabric or other material is superimposed onto the portion of the base piece of lining lying coextensive with the neckband and knotting area of the neckwear outer casing. The desired weight, hand, resiliency, and knotting characteristics of the neckwear in the neckband and knotting area are obtained by the choice of the second lining piece.
Although this construction provides for neckwear having the desired characteristics in the neckband and knotting area, the use of a separate lining piece superimposed on the base lining requires the additional manufacturing steps of cutting the separate lining piece or superimposing the separate piece on top of the base piece of lining so that the neckwear outer casing secures the base lining and the separate piece together. This additional manufacturing step not only is expensive, but also it is time-consuming and can create a bulky tie.
One prior art proposal, U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,594 to McCurrach, discloses lining-free neckwear in which the central portion corresponding to the neckband and knotting area is formed of two-mesh material with a double-weave construction. That portion is formed by cutting a fabric having single-ply end portions and a double-ply central portion along the bias so that the modified portion of the neckwear is positioned in the central portion of the neckwear. The McCurrach proposal is not desired because 1) the visible portion of the neckwear in the neckband and knotting area is modified and may appear structurally different from the end portions of the neckwear, and 2) a lining is not included.